Fallen Fallin
by nic73
Summary: I'm not going to give any clues to this story line. Just read and hopefully enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Nick is finally finished for the day. It has been a long one. He quickly gathers up his things, he is late meeting his dad at the incline for dinner. It has become a regular Wednesday feature of his life which he tries not to cancel if he can. He scans the room when he enters and spots his dad at one of the tables at the back of the room, he is looking at his watch. Nick makes his way towards him. Burton looks up as he slides into the booth.

"You're late."

"Yea, sorry, busy day at work. If you carried a cell I could have let you know."

"Awful contraptions, not good for you."

Nick is grateful that the waitress appears to take their order so he doesn't have to listen to the 'Cell phone' lecture again, and mentally kicks himself for opening the door. After giving their order he quickly changes the subject.

"How did your appointment with the doctor go?"

"Good. My eyes seem to be doing well, no deterioration."

"That's great."

"How was breakfast with Anne this morning?"

"She is under the weather, so we cuddled for a few minutes, she was very fretful. Lulu took her to the doctor and she has a cold and an ear ache, she gave her some medication to take. I am stopping by on my way home to see how she is doing."

"She gets that from you, your mom was always taking you to the doctor with ear ache. You would scream the place down."

"Well this is her first so hopefully she won't get anymore."

Their food arrives and they eat in companionable silence. Nick is dabbing his mouth with his napkin at the end of his meal.

"Sorry to have to rush off but it is getting late and I need to get to Lulu's and I have some work to do before I go to bed."

"Okay Son, give Anne a kiss for me, I hope she is feeling better."

"I will. See you later."

Lulu let's him in. Anne is sleeping soundly in her bed. When he touches her hair he can tell that her temperature has gone down. He watches for a few minutes and then kisses his hand and places it on her head. He finds Lulu in the living room.

"She looks a lot better."

"Yes, she ate some of her dinner and played a little before going to bed. Nick can you have Anne Friday night?"

"Sure, you have a hot date with that detective."

Nick sees Lulu blush a little.

"None of your business."

Nick smiles at her discomfort. Nick has met the new boyfriend a couple of times with work and has not been very impressed with him and secretly hopes that this relationship doesn't last very long. He has learned though to keep his thoughts about Lulu's boyfriends to himself.

"What time?"

"Is 6 alright?"

"Great. See you then."

Nick is happy, as he gets into his car, at the prospect of having Anne staying over an extra night.

Sometimes his house feels so empty, Nick ponders, as he puts his keys on the tray in the hallway and all around him is silence. He has always been more comfortable with only himself for company but the times when he wishes that he had someone in his life are becoming more frequent. Maybe it's a sign that he is finally over Lulu. He needs to get away from one night stands and start looking for something more. He remembers when things were good between him and Lulu and how happy he had been about the prospect of having a family. The many things that had gone wrong between them had knocked his confidence but the more time he spent with Anne, the more certain he is that he wants the whole family thing. His smiles to himself ruefully

_'Not sure I know where to start.'_

Nick settles at the table with a cup of coffee and files spread over the surface. Maybe this is one place he could start, by stopping bringing work home and getting out more. At 10:30 he stretches and is contemplating leaving the rest until the next day. He is startled when there is a loud, forceful knock at the door. he opens it and is surprised to see Detective Grainger stood in front of him. Looking passed him Nick can see other uniformed policemen.

"What can I do for you Detective? It's very late."

The detective waves a piece of paper Nick hadn't notice he was holding:

"I have a search warrant for your house and car."

Nick is visibly stunned.

"What for?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you that Sir."

Nick is looking over the document and looks up startled at the venom in the detective's voice.

"Let us in Mr. Fallin"

Nick sees that it is in order, hands it back to the detective, he gets his car keys off the tray and hands them to Grainger. The detective gives them to someone outside and orders one of the policemen to stay with Nick. Cops swarm into Nick's house. Nick bewildered at this turn of events sits on the stairs, his mind is full of questions, as to what they could possibly be looking for, and how on earth Grainger was able to get a search warrant in the first place. Nick can hear his drawers being opened and closed and then there is a shout. Nick jumps up at the noise. His instinct is to go and see what has happened but his guard stops him.

"Just wait here Mr. Fallin."

Soon Detective Grainger appears on the landing and walks down the stairs towards Nick carrying a clear plastic bag in his hand. Nick recognises it straight away having had many in his hands in the past. Panic courses through his body.

"Where did you find that? It's not mine."

"I haven't heard that before. Funny how it was found in your bedroom."

"It is not mine."

Nick feels his legs turning to jelly, he is almost thankful for his guard taking a firm hold of his arm but he knows it is not to stop him from falling to the floor.

"I want to call my lawyer."

"At the station. Nick Fallin. I am arresting you for the possession and selling of illegal drugs."

Nick's guard moves his hand further down his arm and takes his wrist and locks his hands together with handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick has been left sitting in an interview room for two hours. He demanded to call his lawyer as soon as he arrived at the station but they have not allowed him to make the call yet. He has ran through a gauntlet of emotions since he entered the room and they are all still fighting for his attention. There is disbelief. He has no idea where the drugs came from, he knows they are not his, not even an unforgotten bag from his past life as everything has been thoroughly cleaned out since that time. His only thought is that he is being set up but he has no idea who would want to do that. People he has upset in business he hasn't had any dealings with for a couple of years and there could be the odd one from LSP but he can't imagine any of them coming up with such an elaborate plan and his social interactions are minimal. This leads to anger, that he is in this situation, that someone is being frivilous with his life, that everything is being put at risk. This leads to the overwhelming, ever present one of despair. What this could mean to his life he has so carefully built up, his job, his father and his relationship with Anne and finally lurking in the background is fear. He is scared! And what is that about selling.

The door opens and Detective Grainger and another detective enter. Nick folds his arms.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

Grainger sighs:

"If that's the way you want to play it, but with your co-operation you could be out of here quickly"

Nick stares at him. Grainger shrugs and they leave the room. It is another half an hour before the door opens again. A cop Nick hasn't seen before signal for him to stand. He is holding handcuffs.

"Those are not necessary"

"Orders"

He cuffs the two of them together and takes Nick to a phone. Nick dials his lawyer apologizing for waking him up. He tells him what has happened, David Belden says he will be there as soon as possible and not to talk to anyone.

"Do you want me to call Burton"

Nick knew this question would come and has been debating his answer. He doesn't want to disturb his Dad's sleep and he needs to concentrate on the coming questioning and not be sidetracked with thoughts about what his Dad is thinking and feeling. He closes his eyes against the rush of emotion that consumes him at the thought of his Dad and what this will do to him. He desperately wants him here but knows that telling him won't make it so.

"Nick?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, sit tight and I will be right over."

As if he has done much else.

"Okay bye"

Nick hangs up the phone and turns to his new buddy.

"Can I have a drink?"

"Let's get you back to the room and I will get you something."

Nick is led back and released from his restraints once he is sat back on the chair. The cop leaves him to his solitude once more.

It is another hour before the door opened again, Nick has given any hope of his drink ages ago. When Nick looks up he is relieved to find it is David, his lawyer. When David Belden enters he has a bit of de ja vue. He never expected to see Nick in this situation again and especially on a drugs charge. His client is hunched over the desk, obviously had been sleeping a little. Nick lifta his head as he opens the door and tired haunted eyes peer at him and a look of relief washes over his face at the recognition of his lawyer.

"I didn't do this David, the drugs are not mine and I have no idea how they got in to my house."

"It couldn't be from your past."

"No I had my place thoroughly cleaned out before Anne started staying over night with me. I have been mulling it over during the hours I have been here and I can only figure that I am being set up, but I don't know who or why."

"How long have you been in here?"

"I was working on some LSP files and I was contemplating finishing for the night as I had looked at my watch when Detective Grainger knocked on my door, that was 10:30. They couldn't have been searching for more than half an hour when they found the drugs and Grainger arrested me and brought me here."

"They arrested you for possession and selling right?"

"Yes, I don't know where the selling thing came from, there wasn't enough drugs there to suggest that."

"It seems that was very premature. They will charge you for possession, you have to be prepared for that Nick?"

"I know."

"Now tell me about what happened during the search."

Nick and his lawyer talk for another 15mins and Belden can see his client is bordering on exhaustion. He decides to finish and let the detectives have their go advising Nick to say nothing so that the interview will be short and Nick can be charged and taken down to the cells where at least he might get some rest until his arraignment later in the morning. He leaves the room to tell the detectives that he is finished with his client.

Talking to his lawyer has not made Nick feel much better. Although it feels good to not be alone there is nothing Belden can do to stop this from reaching its conclusion. He is going to be arrested and spend the rest of the night in jail. The arraignment will probably bring his release but then he has to face the problems the aftermath will bring.

The questioning by the detectives didn't last long when it became obvious that with his lawyer there Nick was still not talking. Any questions regarding the selling of drugs were quickly interrupted by Belden demanding that they be backed up with evidence as he wasn't going to allow a fishing exhibition. Nick was officially charged and soon found himself in the cell. Luckily it seems it was a quiet night with not too many inmates and Nick is able to lay down on a bench and close his eyes. Sleep comes eventually but doesn't last long. The rest of the night is spent pacing and sitting and pacing again.

Breakfast time finally brings him a drink and then the prisoners are taken for the arraignments. Nick swallows hard when his name is called out. Belden has seen him briefly and told him that his father is in court and reassured him that he would soon be out. As Nick enters the court room he searches for his dad. He sees him sitting at the back. He catches his eye but his face is unreadable. Nick sits at the defense table and his arraignment and bail hearing begin. He pleads not guilty to the charge of possession. Belden then pettions for bail.

"The prosecution objects your honour. This is not Mr. Fallin's first offence and the police are expecting to charge him with 'the selling of illegal substances' and would like him in jail while the investigation is conducted."

"I see that. Mr. Fallin successfully completed his sentencing of his previous offence and though it is disappointing to see him before the courts again, his past charge is no reason to keep him in jail. The evidence you have so far on the charge of selling is flimsy at best and if you wanted to keep Mr. Fallin in jail while you completed the investigation then you should have put off arresting him until you had something more concrete. I set bail at one hundred thousand dollars.


	3. Chapter 3

Bail has been paid and Nick is released. A small part of him almost wishes he was staying inside away from all the mess he is going to have to deal with, but never one to back down from a fight he takes a deep breath, tells himself once more that he is innocent, and walks through the doors to freedom. No one is there to greet him, Nick and his lawyer had had a short talk before Belden had dealt with posting bail and had arranged a meeting for the next day to discuss the way forward. Nick told him to talk to his Dad to say that Nick needed to go home and change and go in to work and that he would come by and see him as soon as he could. He also passed on the message of how grateful Nick was to see him in court. Belden had also arranged a taxi and it was waiting for him as he exits the police station.

Nick calls Emily on the way home to let her know that he will be there in about an hour. She informs him that the head of the board is waiting in his office. He notices the many missed calls and voice messages on his phone and ignores everyone choosing instead to lay back and close his eyes for the rest of the journey. His home feels heavy and silent as he enters. He is assaulted by images of the night before. The police stomping through his home, his sanctuary. For a moment he is struck paralised by the horror of it all but the shrill of the house phone shocks him out of it. He ignores it and heads upstairs.

In his bedroom by the small amount of clothes on the floor he can see that it wasn't far in to the search of this room that the drugs were found. He picks up the clothes on the floor and places them on his bed and then strips and enters the shower. The heat of the water feels so good and he leans in to it letting the water tumble down his face and body. He stands there letting everything drift away but the pounding of the water. The process of getting washed is done on instinct, as he turns the water off he has no memory of reaching for the soap, he watches the last remnants of the foamy water at his feet swirling down the drain, the evidence of his bathing. As the last drop disappears he is brought out of his stupor and shivers as the loss of heat. He grabs his towel, gives himself a quick rub down and wraps it around his waist. He moves to the wash basin and proceeds to shave ignoring the weary face staring back at him.

Although he suspects he won't be at work very long he purposefully chooses a white shirt and jet black suit. The favourite suit of choice when he knows he has difficult negotiations ahead of him as he feels stronger and intimidating wearing it. Funny how clothes can have that effect. He doesn't understand it but he doesn't question it either, he just accepts it and uses it.

Before grabbing some orange juice from the fridge he switches on the tv, it is the local news and among the headlines running through the bottom of the screen is the arrest of the director of LSP, Nick Fallin. It takes him by surprise and he switches it off but then immediately back on again, if they are talking bout him perhaps it is better to know what they are saying.

It is a short report, talking about his court appearance and his past conviction. This accounts for the chairman already waiting for him. He downs his drink, switches the tv off and gathers up his files from the night before and is out the door.

The elevator doors open signalling their arrival at the offices of LSP. Nick strides confidently in to the main area and heads immediately for his office where he finds Brian Foulds sat in his chair.

"Good morning Nick, nice of you to finally show up."

"Good morning Brian, I'm sure you know the reason for my delay."

"Yes, I was shocked to see the report on the news this morning. We have put great trust and faith in you and you have let us down."

"The drugs are not mine."

"Then how do you explain their presence in your home?"

"I can't yet. But they are not mine."

"So you keep saying."

Nick stares at him and them asks:

"What are you going to do."

"That is the question Nick. I can't deny you do good work here and we can't fire you as you have pleaded innocent so until the matter is settled you are on suspension. We can't risk you working with the kids."

"You did when I was on probation."

"That was different then, you were under supervision."

"Then put me under supervision now. Let Emily take over as head temporarily and supervise my work. I don't want to let my clients down."

"You already have Nick."

"The drugs are not mine."

"That's what you say Nick."

Another icy stare from Nick brings a sigh from Brian:

"Look I will take your proposal to the committee but I'm not making any promises."

Nick nods curtly:

"Thank you"

"But for now you will have to leave the premises."

Nick shrugs

"Okay"

Nick turns around and leaves the office. This time he faces everyone.

"The drugs were not mine"

And he heads to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick walks up to Lulu's door and rings the bell. He hears movement inside, Lulu's soft footsteps walking towards the door.

"Nick you're not coming in here."

"Lulu open the door."

"No Nick, you're not coming near Anne."

Nick knew that Lulu would have probably heard and that he would have some explaining to do and he had hoped that he would be able to convince her of his innocence but he never expected this. He began to feel desperation rise up in him which caused his voice to rise.

"Lulu open the door. They are not my drugs. I don't know how they got in to my house, but it wasn't by me. Lulu I have left that world behind. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Anne, you know that."

Nick hears an extra voice through the door but it is too far away to hear properly.

"Is someone else with you?"

"Nick you are not coming in. If I open the door you could barge your way in. If you don't go away I am calling the police."

"Lulu I wouldn't do that. Please just open the door and talk to me."

"Nick I am walking away, I will call the police if you don't leave."

"Can you at least tell me how Anne is feeling."

"She's doing fine."

He hears her footsteps getting fainter. He leans his head against the door. Fatigue washes over him, he knows he has one last fight to face. He bangs his fist against the door and turns around and leaves.

He sits outside his father's house overwhelmed by how quickly his life has disintegrated. It is less than twenty four hours ago he last saw his father at dinner and the worst thing he had to worry about was Anne's earache, now his whole life is spiraling out of control and he doesn't know how to stop it. He looks at his father's front door, wondering if he has the strength for this conversation. For a moment he considers switching the car back on and going home but knows that it would only make things worse. He sighs and takes his keys out of the ingnition, gets out the car and locks it as he heads up the path.

Nick enters his Father's house to find him sitting on a couch in the kitchen living area. He doesn't look at Nick as he walks in and replies to Nick's greeting.

"Hello Son."

Nick stands staring at his dad unsure how to start. The only thing that comes to him are the words that have been his mantra since the nightmare started.

"They're not my drugs."

Burton raises his head and Nick sees a mixture of pain and disbelief in his face.

"I thought you had left that all behind Nick."

"I have Dad. I don't know how they got there. I thought about this all night. I have no answers just that someone is setting me up."

"And who would do that Nicholas. What would be their reason?"

Nick's mind is trying to find an answer to that question that would satisfy his father - he hasn't even found one to satisfy himself. He just knows it has to be true. Finally Nick shrugs:

"I don't know."

"What did work say?"

"They have suspended me."

"And have you seen Lulu?"

Nick is looking at the floor, unable to meet his father's eyes anymore.

"She wouldn't open the door."

Nick hears his Father sigh.

"What deal have they offered?"

"What?"

"What deal as the DA offered?"

"They haven't offered any and I'm not interested. I'm not guilty."

"I will call Belden and get him to find out."

Nick reacts sharply.

"No! I'm not interested in a deal. Stay out of it dad. If you are not in my corner, then stay out of it."

"I am in your corner. I want to keep you out of prison."

Burton has risen to his feet and as also raised his voice. He recognizes the look upon his Son's face, one that tells him that Nick knows he isn't winning and he is not surprised when Nick turns and leaves.

"Nicholas get back here!"

Burton hears the door close and he sinks back down on to the couch.

Nick jumps into the car and starts it up. He bangs his fists on the steering wheel. His phone rings, he looks at the display and it is the chairman of the board at LSP. Nick groans

'What now'.

"Nick, the board have called a meeting tomorrow morning at 8 can you be there?"

"Yes that's fine."

Nick throws his phone on to the seat. The call has been a distraction to help him calm down a little and he pulls away from the curb.

Once home he locks his door grabs a drink from the fridge and drags himself upstairs. He is lying on his bed wondering when was the last time he was in bed in the afternoon. The blinds are closed and the room is dark. His eyes are tightly shut and he is holding them closed with his right hand as if he never wants to open them again. He wants sleep, he wants blessed unconsciousness, he wants oblivion, he wants to run away from the old thoughts and desires that could help him escape from this nightmare just for today.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick wakes up, his sleep has been restless and has left him with a headache, a sharp pain piercing his skull. He opens his eyes and groans. Entering the bathroom he swallows some tablets and takes another shower to try to ease the pain. He dresses in black jeans and a grey jumper. Coming downstairs he hits the answering machine button and lets it play out as he goes in to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee and a sandwich. When the messages finish he clears the machine and switches it off. He finishes eating, he remembers the files still in his briefcase and takes them out. Two hours later the files are all up to date. He has left notes in case some one else has to take them over. He puts them in to a pile on the table and stares at them. He can't come up with anything else to do. Memories of the recent events start to snake their way in to his mind. has it really been less than twenty four hours. He relives each nightmare encounter. He reaches for his phone and dials Lulu, it rings and rings, she doesn't pick up. He slams it down, grabs his keys and heads out the door. He drives with no purpose but finds himself one hour later in an area he hasn't visited for a very long time.

Burton hangs up the phone after talking with Nick's lawyer. A frustrating conversation as Belden wouldn't share anything with him. The doorbell rings, when he answers he finds Laurie Solt standing on the doorstep.

"Laurie when did you get back? Come in. Did you have a good time?"

"Just a couple of hours ago, yes it was good to see my Granddaughter and the new baby is gorgeous. I heard about Nick. He isn't answering his phone. How is he doing?"

"He says the drugs aren't his. He refuses to consider making a deal with the DA. Would you like a drink?"

"He says? You don't believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe. I have been down this road before, I don't want to be made a fool of."

"Has something happened that would make him turn to drugs?"

"Nothing he's told me about. Does something need to have happened?"

"Burton you've watched him since Anne was born. He's changed, he even calls himself happy. Even before then it was a crisis that sent him back to drugs, Lulu leaving, when he left your firm. He wouldn't just suddenly take up drugs for no reason, he loves his daughter."

Burton hands her a drink. He shrugs:

"You haven't been through this before, when he was using heavily I had no idea. The lies he told me. I felt like such a fool. He's not making a fool of me again!"

"You Fallin men and your pride."

"Nick needs you."

"And I'll be there for him every step of the way, but he doesn't want my help. I have strings I can pull, get him the best deal possible."

"I'm not talking about getting a deal, I'm talking about for support, standing by him, believing him. His life is being pulled out from under him."

"And what if he is using, those drugs are his. That he has been lying to everyone."

"Burton it's never wrong to support your child. What if it turns out that he isn't using, that the drugs aren't his. How are you going to feel then? What will your relationship be then? How will you be able to look him in the eye?"

Burton slumps down on to the couch and holds his head in his hands. Laurie moves to his side and rubs his back.

"Take one side and all you risk losing is a little pride, take the other and you risk losing a son."

A battle has been raging in Burton since Belden's phone call informing him of Nick's arrest and bail hearing. He sat at the back of the courtroom, his first sight of his soon told him of the long night that Nick had faced. Weariness came off him in waves. His instinct was to reach out to him but his instincts are pushed down by the weight of his anger. We were here again, a place that he thought was in the distant past. While he waited for Nick to finally make an appearance at his home he had paced and smoked. He lived through the first time, thinking of the signs he had missed as Nick indulged. How had he missed the signs again.? He had obviously learnt to hide it better. He thought back to the dinners with Nick and Anne. the snippets of revelations that had assured him that Nick's drug days were long gone. How could he have been so stupid. But he would do all he could to get Nick out of this mess. The thought of his son in prison filled him with horror. There must be a deal to make somewhere.

When Nick had walked through the door and denied the drugs were his, Burton had felt betrayal. Here he was lying to him again. When he looked at Nick he saw him worn down from the events of the day, his pain was evident as he told him about work and Lulu, he spoke his innocence with conviction. But Burton has been there before and he refuses to go there again. He offered help and Nick left.

Laurie's words cut through that battle. She is right, the choice is clear. He has to believe his son, he has to stand by whatever choices Nick makes. He has been such an idiot. He turns and looks at Laurie and simply says:

"Thank you"

He picks up the phone and dials Nick's number, there is no reply, he dials his cell phone - nothing. For half an hour he keeps trying but Nick doesn't pick up.

"Nick always answers his cell."

A memory of something Laurie said hits him and fills him with dread. He grabs his car keys.

"Let's get over there now."

Laurie saw the panic in Burton:

"What is it?"

"You said...you said he has only turned to drugs during a crisis what if I..."

"I'm sure he hasn't Burton"

Laurie hurries after him, they race over to Nick's house in silence. Burton is too tense to speak as he pleads that everything will be alright. He relaxing a little as he sees Nick's car parked in front of his house. He gets out, the walk to the car turns in to a run as he realises that there is a figure slumped over the steering wheel.


	6. Chapter 6

Burton grabs the door handle praying that it isn't locked, it pulls open in his hand.

"Nick? Nick?

He gets no reply. He gently takes his arms and pulls back in to the seat. He's shocked to see a bruise forming on his cheek and a cut above his eye. His son has been beaten. He shouts his name louder.

"Nick, Nick"

He gets no response. Relief floods him as he feels a pulse. He is aware of Laurie beside him, obviously on the phone:

"...yes Elesworth, we need an ambulance now, he is unconscious."

Burton looks Nick over, there are no cuts on his hands - it doesn't look like he fought back. He tries again to rouse him.

"Nick. Nick. Come on Son, it's your Dad."

Burton stands up and runs his hand over his head. What has happened? Surely he didn't drive himself home in this state. A man strides towards him, he recognises him from the hearing that morning.

"I'm Detective Grainger is there a problem?"

"I have just found my son at the wheel of his car unconscious, it looks like he's been beaten. We have called for an ambulance."

"By your son, do you mean Nick Fallin?"

"Yea my name is Burton Fallin."

"And what makes you think it's a beating?"

"Come look for yourself."

Burton stands aside. Grainger stoops in to the car, checks for a pulse, and stands back up.

"Good enough for you Detective?"

"Any ideas what happened?"

"No we just found him like this."

Burton cocks his head at the sound of the approaching sirens.

"Family for Nicholas Fallin?"

Burton stands up

"Here."

Burton makes his way over to the doctor. He had been with Nick in the ambulance and when they first reached the hospital, but moved to reception while tests were carried out. Nick had not yet regained consciousness.

"Your son is awake now Mr. Fallin. He is very confused but that will probably clear in a couple of hours. Nothing's broken, but his ribs will be sore for a couple of weeks. He has suffered a serious blow to the head, but there is no damage to the skull. We are going to keep him in overnight to keep an eye on his concussion. He is being moved to a bed on ward 34. If you make your way up there he should be waiting for you."

"Thank you Doctor."

Detective Grainger who has also been waiting steps in, showing the doctor his badge:

"I need to talk to him Doctor, find out what happened. Any information he can give me will be useful."

The doctor barely conceals the disdain in his voice.

"As I told his father, Mr. Fallin is very confused at the moment and can give no useful information on what has happened. He has no memory of the attack and it will not be good for his condition to have you push him. Come back tomorrow and some of his memory will probably have returned. I can't guarantee how much of the attack he will remember as he has suffered a very nasty blow to the head."

"But it's very important that I speak to him."

The detective moves the doctor away from Burton.

"Did you do a tox screen?"

"Of course, standard procedure. It came back clean. Now tomorrow detective."

Granger turns and leaves.

Laurie senses it is best to leave father and son alone,

"Tell Nick I'm really pleased he is alright."

"Thanks for everything Laurie I will, and I will call you tomorrow and let you know how he is doing."

"Thanks."

Burton kisses Laurie on the cheek and watches her leave and then turns towards the elevators. Once inside he blows out his cheeks, relieved to know that Nick should be alright but he is anxious to see him. Nagging at him though is a concern that Nick will reject him the way he had rejected Nick. When he arrives at Nick's room, the bed is surrounded as he is still being settled in. Burton sits on a chair just outside the door. Occasionally he hears Nick's voice, which is weak and laced with pain. Finally everyone leaves except for one nurse who is still asking Nick questions, Burton enters the room. Nick looks up. The bruise on his face is now a angry dark purple, the cut has been stitched. Nick eyes are filled with bewilderment.

"Hi Son"

"Dad"

Burton's is overcome at the relief expressed in the sound of that one word and mirrored in Nick's face, pushing his anxiety away.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing. I have all these snatches of pictures jumbled up in my head. I try to make sense of them but I just feel more confused. I'm told you found me"

"You were in your car outside your house unconscious."

"That doesn't make sense."

Nick brushes his hand across his forehead, and leans back against the pillows.

"I'm all done here Nick, just press the button if you need anything."

The Fallin men nod in acknowledgement as the nurse leaves.

"Son stop worrying about what happened, the memories will come back eventually. You need to rest."

"It's crazy dad."

"You just rest. I'm here with you and I will be with you through it all, whatever happens."

Nick opens his eyes and gives his dad a weak smile.

Nick sleeps restlessly for the rest of the evening, groaning in his sleep. The nurse comes in at regular intervals to wake him up, he quickly falls back to sleep again. Burton leaves at 10 to go home and get some rest.

In the morning Burton returns to find his son awake and picking at some toast. Nick looks up as he enters the room. The bruise has grown since last night but Burton can see that Nick is feeling better. He eyes have more sparkle in them. He walks around the bed and sits down.

"How are you doing son?"

"Okay. It hurts to move but the headache has lessened."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember getting in to my car."

"Where were you going?"

"I don't think I was going anywhere in particular."

"That doesn't seem to be the case Fallin."

Both men look up to find Detective Grainger in the doorway. Nick's surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I caught your case as I was at your house when your dad found you. Plus since you are my suspect anything that happens to you I have an interest in."

Burton really doesn't like this man.

"Have you had permission to talk to my son?"

"My badge gives me permission."

He walks over to the bed and sits down on the visitors chair at the other side of the bed from Burton. He takes out a photo from a briefcase he is carrying.

"I spent the evening looking through street camera's to see if I could see your car and look what I found."

He places the photo on the bed

"What exactly were you doing in that neighbourhood Nick?"

Burton stands up angry:

"Detective I suggest you leave, You are not questioning my son any further without his lawyer present."

Grainger ignores him and points to the photo.

"That is a notorious drug area. You want to tell me now before I go down there myself and find out what you were doing?"

Nick stares at the photo, picking it up, an image flashes through his mind. Pain crosses his face

"I don't know why I was there."

He looks at his father

"It wasn't for drugs."

"I believe you son"

He looks at Grainger.

"You are done here now."

Grainger picks up the photo:

"You better call that lawyer Fallin."

Suddenly a thought comes to Nick.

"Dad what time is it?"

"8"

"I have a meeting with the board at lsp in 30 mins, can you call Brian Foulds and explain what has happened? His number is in my phone."

Burton finds the phone in Nick's bedside table and leaves to make the call. He leaves. Nick leans back in to the pillows and closes his eyes. He wishes his mind would co - operate for him. What was he doing there and what happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I want to publicly thank those who have reviewed. I love writing about Nick and would continue even if no one was reading but it makes my day to know that they are being read and enjoyed. Love you thoughts and insights.**

**Thanks to Mossib, ngocquevt, janesbiotch Anna and guest from chapter 4.**

Burton pulls up in front of Nick's house. Nick's release from hospital came after the doctor examined him. His ribs are sore and it seems to him that every bone in his body is aching but it is good to see his house. He gingerly exits the car and takes his keys out of his trouser pocket, Burton follows. Once he enters the house Nick goes up to his bedroom to shower and change clothes, as he is wearing his clothes from the day before. His Dad puts on the coffee machine. As Nick stands under the shower letting the hot water pound on his aching body, the thought crosses his mind that he is doing this a lot lately. He closes his eyes and relaxes in to the water, images rush in to his mind.

Half and hour later he is back downstairs nursing a cup of coffee, leaning back in to the couch with his eyes closed, attempting to make sense of the memories that have returned. Burton has left to pick up something for lunch having found that Nick had nothing suitable in his cupboards. The doorbell rings. When Nick answers, it is Detective Grainger standing on the stoop. Nick closes the door so that his body fills the remaining space and glares at the detective.

"Mr. Fallin can I come in I need a statement."

Nick gives no verbal response.

"Mr. Fallin, Urm Nick. If I am going to catch who beat you I need you to make a statement."

"Detective unless you have a warrant for my arrest I suggest you leave."

Mr. Fallin I...

Nick closes the door.

Burton returns before Nick has sat back down.

"Was that Grainger I saw driving off."

"Yea, he wants a statement."

"Don't you give one without Belden present."

"I know Dad."

As they eat lunch Burton can see Nick's energy levels sag.

"Shall I call Belden and postpone the meeting until tomorrow? You look done in."

"No, I need to talk to him, I'll just rest up a bit until he comes. Thanks for lunch."

Nick lays down on the couch while Burton clears away the dishes. Nick is soon asleep.

Belden arrives an hour later. Nick leaves to refresh himself and Burton shows him in to the room.

"Burton I need you to leave Nick and I alone."

"I think I should stay. Nick was attacked last night and he is still pretty fragile."

"I can't let you stay, you're not covered by client/attorney privilege."

" There is nothing Nick has to say that he can't say in front of me."

"Burton please."

"Dad I'll be fine. It's best you're not put in the position of being called to testify against me."

Burton lifts his hands up in surrender,

"Alright, but call me later."

"I will."

Burton leaves and Nick invites Belden to sit at the table. Nick delves in with no preamble:

"How does it look? What have they got? I don't understand how they managed to get signed off on a search warrant in the first place."

"It seems there is an informant."

"What? Who? they're lying"

"I haven't been able to find out the name yet. But he claimed he that you were taking drugs and selling them."

Nick leans back in his chair and moves to rub his hand on the back of his head, blowing out his cheeks, but it turns to a grimace as his ribs protest against the movement. Belden looks on in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little sore and fighting a headache."

"Can you tell me what happened? Burton said last night that you couldn't remember the attacked, as anything come back to you.?"

"Some. Grainger came by the hospital this morning with a photo of me in my car from a traffic camera taken at the corner of Band and Stonewall."

"Do you remember being there or why?"

I remember getting in my car and driving with no particular destination in mind. I was just driving, trying to occupy my mind with something other than the events of the day. It didn't work and I wasn't aware of the directions I was taking. I found myself in my old haunts. After that it gets hazy. I have images of being attacked while in my car and being on the floor. There is an image of a baseball bat coming at me but it is all fragments."

"Was there more than one?"

"Yes I think at least three."

"Did they say anything?"

Nick shakes his head:

"All I have are images, nothing else."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"No that's all. I don't know how I ended up back at my house but I don't think I drove."

"It's all very strange Nick. Can you think of anyone who would want to set you up like this?"

"Not really. There may be a couple of people connected with LSP but this seems to sophisticated for them, they would have just done the beating."

"Let me have their names and I will check them out."

An hour later Nick shakes hands with Belden and closes the door behind him. He leans against it, his ribs hurt and his head is pounding. The meeting with Belden brought up more questions than answers and Nick didn't like it one bit. The fact is they found drugs in his home and it's not going to be easy to prove they are not his. He takes out his phone and calls Lulu's number again but no reply. This time he leaves a message saying that he is coming over at 7pm to see Anne and to let him in. He then calls his Dad and gives him a quick run down of the meeting. He rings off, pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge and downs some tablets. Once again he is sprawled out on the couch but sleep takes a while to come as his mind flits restlessly from one disaster to another. Finally sleep comes.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick sleeps for a couple of hours, he orders some take out which he eats before making his way over to Lulu's. . He pulls up in front of Lulu's house and walks up the path. He didn't take any tablets before leaving as he didn't want to risk them while driving, consequently his ribs are protesting at the activity. He knocks on the door and hopes that Lulu will let him in. She doesn't come to the door so he knocks again and shouts her name. He hears Anne crying which is getting louder. The door opens and Lulu is there with Anne in her arms.

"Nick what happened to you?"

Nick shrugs, Anne is still crying and is struggling to get to him.

"Can I take her?"

Lulu passes Anne to him and he works on calming her down, rocking her and softly speaking to her. Lulu invites him in to the hallway.

"She heard your voice and started crying, don't do that again."

"Lulu I'm innocent, the drugs weren't mine, it's not fair on Anne to keep me away, you know I won't do anything to hurt her."

"You had drugs your house, I can't let you have Anne over there anymore."

"I can understand how you feel, but you will see that I didn't do it. I wouldn't Lulu."

"You will have to come here to see her. It upsets her too much not to see you at all."

"Thank you Lulu."

Anne is now asleep in Nick's arms.

"Can you put her to bed and then see yourself out I have something cooking."

Nick's disappointed that he has to leave so soon but doesn't want to spoil the headway that has been made. He take Anne to her room and kisses her before gently placing her down. He covers her up and strokes her face. When he comes out he can hear Lulu in the kitchen he opens the front door and practically bumps into a man standing on the step.

"Oops sorry"

"Whoa what happened to you?"

Nick looks at him.

"Nick Fallin isn't it?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Detective Harman"

"Ahh Lulu's boyfriend."

"Yes"

There follows an awkward silence which Nick breaks by stepping aside and letting him pass.

"I would shout your arrival to Lulu but Anne as just gone to sleep. She's in the kitchen, do you know the way?"

"Yes thanks, nice to meet you."

Nick nods and heads back to his car.

He starts up the car and decides to stop at his Father's house before going home. He finds Laurie there when he walks in.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you had company."

Laurie exclaims:

"Nick how wonderful to see you. How are you doing?

"I'm fine Laurie."

Laurie knows from looking at him that it is far from the truth but accepts it. Burton notices that Nick is walking stiffly and that he is looking strained

"Come sit down son before you fall down."

"Just been to see Lulu and she let me see Anne for a short time as Anne was ready for bed, and says I can see her at her house but not at mine."

Burton replies:

"At least that's something. I can call her and ask if Anne can come to my house. she shouldn't have any objections to that."

"Thanks Dad you can try."

Laurie stands up:

"I'm glad she let you see her. I'm sorry about what has happened Nick and I want you to know that I believe you. I don't think you would do anything to endanger your relationship with Anne. I will go and leave you two alone."

Nick also stands:

"No..no..no don't do that. I really should get home and take some more tablet anyway and I didn't mean to interrupt your evening and thanks Laurie."

He turns to his Dad:

"I'll call you tomorrow, I have the meeting with the board first thing and will be in touch after that."

"Okay Son, take care of yourself."

Nick nods at them both, turns and leaves.

By the time he reaches home his ribs are killing him, he can barely walk. He stands by his car for a moment catching his breath and then struggles to his house. As he is turning the key he hears footsteps behind him, then a voice:

"Good evening Fallin"

Nick is opens his door and is not fast enough to stop his visitor entering as well. He places his keys on the island and faces his intruder.

"What do you want Grainger? I'm not speaking without my lawyer present."

"It's just a statement of your attack Fallin unless you have something to hide."

"I have nothing to hide but I am under investigation and it would be foolish of me to talk to you without representation and I am not foolish.

"Where have you been all evening? You look in a bad way, surely you should be resting."

Nick doesn't reply. Grainger smirks:

"Been out getting something to help you through the pain."

Nick walks out of the room leaving Grainger to see himself out.

Nick takes his tablets and is soon fast asleep as exhaustion overtakes him. He is oblivious to his house phone ringing and it goes to answer machine, Burton's voice is echoing through the silence.

"Nick are you there? I just talked to Lulu. I think there's a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Nick sleeps soundly through the night and is pleased to notice that his ribs are feeling a lot better and he can move more easily. While taking his shower he determine that he is not taking this lying down and he calls Belden after getting dressed, asking if he can meet with him before the hearing with the board and come in to the meeting with him. This only leaves him time to have a glass of orange juice, and some milder pain killers than the hospital gave him, before heading out the door.

"Good news Nick, your fingerprints were not found on the bag that held the drugs. In fact there were no discernible prints at all."

"Had it been wiped?"

"I don't know that much. But the information could be useful in your hearing. Are you ready?"

Nick blows out his cheeks and nods. Belden pats his arm and gives him a reassuring smile. They enter the room.

"Nick I'm sure you understand that we have to be careful as lsp deals with some very vulnerable people."

"Yes I do. I suggest that I step down as director while the investigation is ongoing and work as I did while on probation. I have some sensitive cases which will be difficult to hand over to someone else."

The members around the board look at each other and Nick relaxes when he sees some nods.

"I think that will be acceptable, you are a great asset to lsp, we all admire the work you are doing and we wish you the best with the investigation."

Nick and Belden shake hands outside the room.

"Well done Nick."

"Yes at least I feel that my life is getting some normalcy back."

Nick looks at his watch.

"Sorry I have to get to court."

Belden shakes his head at the hastily departing Nick. Unfortunately the court case won't be as easy.

After court Nick checks his phone and finds a few missed calls from his father, he calls him back as he makes his way out of the courthouse.

"Dad what's up?"

"Nick where have you been, didn't you get the message I left you on your house phone last night."

"No I didn't have time to listen to them and I had the meeting with the board and then I was in court with a case. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I was probably over reacting but I called Lulu last night to ask about having Anne at my house and she seemed upset. She wouldn't talk about it and denied it, but I'm sure there was something wrong."

"Okay Dad I'll go check it out. She was cooking for her boyfriend last night, perhaps it didn't work out."

"That could be it. She wouldn't want to talk to me about that. How did your hearing go?"

"Fine I have stepped down as director during the investigation but I am allowed to work my cases under supervision."

"That's good Son."

"Belden also received the fingerprint report and there weren't any discernible prints on the bag of drugs."

"That's good news, and how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better today, my ribs aren't as sore. I have to go Dad.."

"Glad to hear it Son, take care of yourself."

Nick pulls up in front of Lulu's house and leans back in to his seat. It has been a hard day. It started out positive but working had brought him in to the public eye and he had to endure lots of stares and disapproving looks. People he talked weren't sure what to say to him and no one looked him in the eye. It reminded him of being a corporate lawyer again. He had actually bumped in to Jake who, of course, had heard about what had happened and he had to endure his smarmy smile and condolences all the while knowing that Jake was over the moon about his problems. Nick was ready to go home.

Lulu answers the door and is obviously surprised to see Nick stand there.

"What do you want Nick? I know I said you could see Anne but you need to call first."

"I would love to see Anne but I am here because Dad said he called last night and is worried about you as you seemed upset."

"Oh no I'm fine, it was nothing."

"Did it have something to do with your date?"

She shakes her head to the side:

"Er yes, the dinner didn't turn out like I wanted - ruined actually."

"I'm sorry."

Lulu looks up at him for the first time and he sees a bruise on her cheek. He reaches out instinctively to touch it, but pulls his hand back when he realises what he is doing.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh Anne hit me with her head. You know how she does."

Nick nodded, she has given him a bruise before too.

"Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping."

"Okay. How about her coming to Dad's on Sunday?"

"I'm not sure Nick, I'll have to think about it."

"Okay."

Nick can see that Lulu is looking a bit down.

"Are you sure you're alright?

Nick sees a spark of irritation appear in Lulu's eyes:

"I'm fine Nick. Now if you don't mind I planned an early night.

Nick shrugs and turns around as Lulu closes the door. He then looks back for a moment before going back to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your reviews it is so good to hear from you.**

Nick pulls up at a traffic light. Suddenly the windscreen explodes in front of him. He dives in to the passenger seat as another blow hits. He covers his head, glass is pouring down on him. There is a cacophony of sound as more windows are hit and he feels the body of the car thumping, he figures 3 people. It is over as quickly as it began. He lies still for a moment until he's reassured that they are gone.

"Are you alright dear?"

Nick carefully shakes the glass off his hands and body as he brings himself to a sitting position. There is a crowd of people surrounding the car, he figures the middle-aged woman at the front is the one who asked the question.

"Yes I think so."

Nick climbs out of the car and checks himself over. There are little scratches on his hands, which are dripping a little blood otherwise he seems fine. His car, on the other hand is a total mess. All the windows are gone and there are numerous dents in its bodywork.

"Did anyone see anything.?"

A man answers from behind him.

"There was three of them, they had hoods over their faces, they ran down that alleyway, we gave chase but they disappeared. Has anyone called the cops?"

Someone else speaks out:

"They are on their way."

The middle-aged woman takes charge of Nick, leads him in to a nearby shoe shop, sits him down and taking out some tissues, dabs at the cuts on his hands.

"Thank you but that's alright, I can deal with it myself."

"Sure you are honey, your hands are shaking like a leaf. Just sit there and let me clean you up."

Nick looks at his hands and sure enough they are trembling. The woman looks at a nearby sales assistant.

"Get this man a coffee, lots of sugar. What's your name honey?"

Nick is feeling uncomfortable with the attention but his feet seems to have failed him.

"Nick"

The woman smiles at him:

"Hi Nick, my name is Nora."

Two street cops enter the shop and walk up to Nick and Nora.

"Are you the owner of the car outside?"

Nick nods.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

The woman answers before Nick can get a word out.

"This young man pulled up at the stop light when three men, with hoods on came out of the alley and started hitting his car with baseball bats. They smashed it all up and then ran back into the alley.

"And you are?"

"My name is Nora I was right by the car when it happened. They pushed pass me to get to the car. This young man wasn't doing anything, just sitting at the light."

"My partner here will get your statement while I talk to...?

"Nick, his name is Nick."

She looks up to Nick, giving back his hand.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped, you should be alright, they don't need stitches, but you should have them checked out for glass shards. "

Nick shrugs

"I am a nurse honey I know what I am talking about"

She turns to the assistant who has brought the coffee and takes it out of her hands, giving it to Nick.

"Here drink this it will make you feel better."

Nick gives her a grateful nod as she's taken aside by one of the cops. The other one faces Nick.

"Paramedics are on their way, I would like them to have a look at you. What is your full name."

"Nick Fallin."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"As Nora said, I pulled up at the light when suddenly the windscreen shattered in front of me. I was surprised but when it was hit the second time I threw myself across the passenger seat and covered my head. I didn't see anything, I was busy protecting myself. I could hear the glass breaking and falling and the body of the car being hit. It sounded like there were 3 bats in use. I didn't sit up again until I was certain they were gone."

"Any ideas who they were, it looks like this isn't the first time you have had trouble."

The cop points to the bruise on Nick face.

"I was attacked a couple of days ago by some unknown assailants."

"Okay , just stay there for a while I will be back."

Nick watches him leave, speaking in to his radio. Nick takes his phone out and calls Belden and then his father.

While he is on the phone to his Dad the cop returns with a paramedic in tow.

"I have to go dad."

"Bartelli here will look you over."

Nick tells her that he is fine and shows her the small cuts on his hands. She takes a look and takes out some wipes, she dabs at the cuts.

" They seem clean but I would like you to go to the hospital to make sure that there are no smalls slivers of glass in there."

Nick is about to protest.

"It for your own good sir, it will get nasty if any are left in."

She leads Nick to the waiting ambulance.

It is two hours before Nick's discharged from the hospital, his cuts have been cleaned and xrayed. No glass was found and small plasters were applied. His Dad is waiting to drive him home.

"Are you okay Son?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a few little cuts."

Nick hold up his hands. His dad voices the question that has been turning over and over in Nick's head.

"What on earth is going on Nick, first the beating and now this!"

"I wish I knew Dad."

Nick spies the cop who had talked to him earlier approaching.

"Mr. Fallin, we need you to come down to the station to give us your statement."

"Can't it wait until later, my son has been through enough today."

"And you are?"

"Burton Fallin."

"I'm sorry it can't wait and it won't take long. He can come with us."

Nick turns to his dad."

"I appreciate you coming down dad but I may as well get this over with."

"Are you sure?"

Nick nods.

"Call me when you're done and I will give you a ride home."

Nick's been sitting in the interview room for half an hour. He's getting impatient and gets up and bangs on the door. There is no response. 10 mins later the door opens and Nick finds he isn't surprised to see Detective Grainger walk through. He nods at Nick who sits back in his chair and folds his arms. Grainger sits down opposite, putting down the file in his hand.

"So Fallin why don't you tell me what this is all about before you end up dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for your generous reviews they really make my day. **

"I'm not talking to you without my lawyer."

Grainger sighs:

"Look I don't think that you are guilty of the drugs charge. I am trying to get the prosecutor to drop the charges, but he is being difficult about it."

"I'm just suppose to believe you."

"It is suspicious that your prints were not found on the packet. In my enquiries I haven't been able to find any evidence of you back on the drugs scene. No one has seen you in years. Then there's the beating and now this. It all smells of someone having something against you and setting you up."

"Come back to me when the charges are dropped but I can tell you that I have no idea what this is about, or who is behind it. Don't be offended but it isn't in my best interests to talk to you while I'm still a suspect."

"Only if you have something to hide Fallin"

Nick stares at him:

"That's not the way to win my co-operation. Are we done here because it has been a very long day."

Grainger sits back in his chair and holds up his hands in surrender:

"Okay I'll see what I can do and you look after yourself Fallin."

.

Nick looks at his watch and calls a cab when he sees how late it is. He then calls his dad to let him know what he has done and what Grainger said.

"That sounds promising"

"That's if he is telling me the truth. He could have been trying to trick me in to talking to him."

"Possible, you should call Belden and have him check it out."

"I will in the morning."

"Whoever is behind this is dangerous Son, call me when you get home so I know you made it safely."

"I will Dad."

Nick hangs up the phone feeling like he is twelve again.

The next morning Nick's first call is to Belden.

"I will call Grainger and the prosecutor's office and find out what's happening and let you know."

"I'm in court all morning but then in the office in the afternoon."

"Right talk to you then."

Nick hangs up and grabs his keys of the rental car that his insurers had arranged to be dropped off last night. He finds himself on high alert as he heads to his car but sees nothing suspicious.

Nick arrives at lsp in the afternoon to find Belden waiting for him. He leads him in to his interim office.

"Good news Nick, the charges are dropped."

Nick collapse's in his chair as relief swamps him, he brushes the back of his hair with his hand.

"I'm not a suspect anymore?"

"No they now consider you a victim."

"Can we trust them?"

"I think so but it probably won't hurt to have me with you when they question you, just to be on the safe side. I'm really pleased for you Nick."

Nick has a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dave. I really appreciate it."

They shake hands and as Belden leaves Nick takes out his phone and calls his dad with the news.

Nick closes the last of his files and finds himself alone in the office, everyone having gone home long ago. He is putting his homework into his briefcase when his phone rings, from the display he sees that it is Lulu. She had been his second call. He told her about the attack on his car and about the charges being dropped. She had seemed distracted and wouldn't talk about arrangements for Anne. Nick is a little irritated but answers in the hope that maybe she is more ameniable.

"Nick, can you come over now."

"Is something wrong Lulu?"

"I-I-I-I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'm just leaving lsp and should be there in about forty five minutes."

Lulu opens the door to Nick's knock and invites him in. Nick can see that she's distressed. She leads him in to the living room and sits down. Nick looks over at her and note that she is literally wringing her hands.

"What is it Lulu?"

She starts to speak avoiding looking at Nick.

"It wasn't Anne who gave the bruise the other night..."

Nick waits for her to continue.

"It was my boyfriend."

Nick's astonished.

"That detective hit you, why didn't you say Lulu, has he been around since?"

"I-I-I-I was scared, and I thought it was a mistake, but then he was here last night too and he was so angry, he frightened me."

"You let him in to the house?"

"I was too scared not too."

"What about Anne? You put her at risk."

"He wouldn't touch Anne, he loves her, and it's me he's angry with."

Nick jumps off the couch and heads to Anne's room to reassure himself that she's okay. He also takes the time to calm down. He can't believe that Lulu endangered their daughter and yet he has come across enough battered women cases to know it's not that simple. What is most important is to make sure that Anne is safe.

He goes back to Lulu, who hasn't moved and has tears falling down her face. Nick softens his tone.

"Why is he angry with you Lulu?"

"Because of you."

Nick's astonished once more.

"Me? I don't know the man, I only met him the other day and said two sentences to him."

"He was angry that I had allowed you in the house and near Anne. He said that you were a drug addict and couldn't be trusted."

"You can't let him in to the house again Lulu. You dead bolt the door and don't open it when he comes. You call the police. We should call them now."

"No no Nick, who is going to believe me. You know how closed they can be."

"That's in the movies Lulu."

"I'll call them if he comes back."

"Have you told him you don't want to see him anymore."

"Yes. I sent him a text."

"You think a text is going to work Lulu?"

Nick's exasperation is becoming evident.

"Maybe I should stay here tonight in the spare room."

"Would you Nick?"

"I'll just pick up somethings from home and be right back. Lock the door behind me."

"Sure Nick. Thanks."

Nick grabs his overnight case from the car and runs up the path. He knocks on the door and shouts Lulu's name. He hears the bolt being pulled back and the door opens. Suddenly he feels a push from behind, knocking him in to Lulu, they hit the floor. He rolls off her on to his back and finds himself staring in to the barrel of a gun.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick stills a moment when he see the gun and then makes a move towards Lulu.

"Just stay where you are Fallin and keep your hands where I can see them."

"What do you want?"

"To take Lulu and Anne far away from you."

A surge of panic sweeps through Nick at the sound of Anne's name,and without a moments thought he hurls himself at Hartman. He hears Lulu shout just before the gun goes off and he feels a surge of pain in his shoulder, the impact throws him back. He can hear Lulu screaming and Anne begins to cry, then a pain explodes in his head and darkness descends.

He wakes up to pain and silence. At first he feels disoriented not knowing where he is, it registers that he is in the hallway of Lulu's house and it all come quickly back to him. He pulls himself to his feet while shouting Lulu and Anne's name. As he reaches his feet his brain swirls and he steadies himself on the banister. A pain shoots through his arm as he does so, he ignores it as the continued silence gets his feet moving. He looks in to the living room on his way down the hall, it is empty. He rushes in to Anne's room and dread slows his feet as he finds her cot empty.

"No, no, no."

He races around the rest of the house searching each room and calling Anne's name. He opens the door and shouts but no reply. He fumbles taking his phone out of his pocket and it hits the floor. He picks it up, it's still working and he calls 911.

"I need the police, my daughter has been kidnapped...She is 2yrs...Because I was attacked with a gun and when I woke up my daughter was gone...yes I've looked all over the house. Can you just call the police they can ask me these questions."

He rings off and calls his Dad.

"Dad...I-I-I-I'm at Lulu's, Anne is gone...she is been kidnapped...of course I'm sure...thanks dad."

The last words come out as a whisper, all Nick's strength energy drains from him and as he finishes the call he slides down the wall and sits with his head in his hands awaiting the arrival of the police.

Burton pulls up as close to Lulu's house as he can and with the amount of police cars parked with their lights flashing he knows that the nightmare, he is wishing, is all a mistake, is in fact reality. The arrival of a ambulance moves Burton out of his car and up the sidewalk. A police officer stops him at the door, when Burton gives his name he is allowed through immediately, He hears Nick's voice coming from the living room, from the doorway he sees Nick on a hard back chair, the distress evident in his face, before he can go any further he's pushed aside by two paramedics, who go towards Nick. Burton sees the blood on Nick's face and arm and can't believe that his son has been hurt again. He watches as Detective Grainger moves away from Nick to allow the paramedics access to him and Burton heads towards him.

"What's going on here? Where is my Granddaughter?"

"Dad"

"Nick are you alright"

Detective Grainger addresses Burton:

"Your son was shot and then knocked unconscious..."

"Shot?"

"It just grazed my arm dad, I'm fine."

"When he regained consciousness his daughter and her mother were gone."

"Did Nick see who did this?"

"Yes the Mother's boyfriend attacked Nick and we believe that he has the mother and child. We have an all points out on his car and police have gone to his place but there is no sign of them there."

Burton's attention in drawn once more to Nick,

"No, I'm not going to the hospital, it's not serious, I need to stay here."

He could hear the paramedic say something about concussion. Nick is shaking his head.

"I'll be fine, I know what to look out for. Look I need to be here, not in some hospital bed waiting hours to be seen by a doctor."

The Paramedic also shakes his head and steps away. Burton takes this chance to move close to his son.

"Nick are you sure about not going to the hospital?"

"I can't dad."

Burton nods his head:

"Okay son."

Burton turns towards the paramedic. "

I'll keep a close eye on him and if I see any problems I will drive him there myself."

The paramedics close up their case and leave.

"Thanks Dad."

"What happened?"

"Lulu asked me to come over, she confessed that her boyfriend hit her the other night when you called her and she was upset. She told me that Anne had done it. She said that he had been angry with her the last night as well and that it had to do with me. I could see she was scared so I offered to stay the night. I went home and got some stuff and as Lulu was letting me into the house I was shoved from behind. I fell on top of Lulu and when I rolled off I was looking at a gun. Harman said how I didn't deserve Anne and it made me angry and I went for him, the gun went off and hit me in the arm, it threw me back and then I guess he hit me on the head. I blacked out and when I woke up the house was empty. I looked all over but she was gone. I should have protected her, it's my job to protect her."

"You did the best you could, guns are hard to fight against."

Nick is lost in his own despair, as the hours have passed, he has withdrawn in to himself. His head is pounding, but he refuses all suggestions to lie down, he is in his daughter's room sat in the rocking chair, that he and Anne have shared many times, holding her favourite stuffed monkey. When he saw it in her crib anger flared within him that Lulu hadn't insisted that the monkey be taken as well. It opened the flood gates to the anger he's been holding back towards her. Thoughts that it was her fault that Anne was now missing, she had allowed an abusive man get near his daughter. But anger was a useless substitute and only distracted him for a short while before the pain in his heart started to send him to his knees , which is when he chose the chair instead. He rocks back and forth wanting, but not wanting at the same time. to think of Anne Without realizing his eyes droop and he is asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank all you wonderful people who take the time to review it means so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

Nick drops the monkey as he jerks awake. He becomes aware of loud voices, he recognizes Lulu's mother and groans. He wants to stay where he is but the need to know what's going on with the investigation is far greater. He looks at his watch, he has been asleep for half an hour. He slowly gets out of the chair and bends down, picking up the monkey he puts it back on the bed. He starts towards the door but stops, turns around and looks at the monkey. He moves back to the bed and picks it up, he holds it to his nose and the smell of Anne fills his senses, he takes it with him. As he enters the living room Caroline spins around and before anyone can stop her she slaps him on the cheek. Nick doesn't flinch but Burton grabs her by the arm and pulls her away.

"Leave now Caroline"

Caroline shakes her arm free.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my daughter's house and I have a right to be here more than anyone. It is you two who should leave."

Grainger comes to calm things down.

"This isn't helping anyone and I could arrest you for assault."

Nick intervenes

"That's alright detective I'm not pressing charges. I take it you haven't found them?"

He looks at Caroline

"I'm sorry about Lulu Caroline."

Burton butts in

"This is not your fault Nick, you didn't invite this man in to Lulu's life."

Nick turns his eyes to his dad:

"I should have stopped him taking them. If I hadn't acted so rashly..."

"Nick he had a gun, there's nothing you could do against a gun, you were shot trying to stop him, you've nothing to blame yourself for."

Burton can tell he's not getting through to Nick. Everyone's startled as Nick's phone starts to ring. He looks at the display but it is an unknown number.

"Hello Nick Fallin...Lulu, where are you? Are you alright, is Anne alright?...

Burton can tell that the news isn't good. Caroline moves forward to take the phone, Nick hands it to her and walks away.

Burton follows him outside and sits on the step, hugging the monkey tightly against him.

"He dumped Lulu and took off with Anne."

Caroline and an officer pushes pass them and get into a car. Grainger is standing in the doorway.

"We have her location and he left her just a few minutes ago so we are concentrating the search in that area. We should find them soon."

He hands Nick back his phone. Nick stands up

"I'm going back to my place."

Burton suspects that Nick doesn't want to be here when Lulu gets back without Anne.

"I'll drive you Son."

"Thanks Dad but I'd like to be alone. I would appreciate it if you would stay here just incase."

Nick stands up and looks at the monkey undecided whether to take it with him or leave it, he decides to leave it. He would hate to be the reason that Anne didn't have her monkey. He hands it over to his dad, gets into his car and pulls away. Burton watches him go. Nick is surprised when he arrives at his place, he can't remember much about the drive from Lulu's.

He makes his way slowly to his door, his keys feel heavy as he fumbles to get them in the lock. The silence that he often revels in, is oppressive and weighs down on him that he almost stoops. He doesn't bother with any lights he trudges up the stairs and disrobes, meticulously folding every bit of clothing. Concentrating on the act distracts him from Anne but then guilt invades him that he wanted to not think about her. He walks into the shower and turns the tap to as hot as he can stand and lets the water pound his body, tears sting his eyes. Eventually his body complains at the heat and force of the water and he turns off the tap, rubs himself down, putting on a pair of boxes he lays down on the bed. He lays in the dark, immersing himself in memories of Anne. Sleep doesn't come and it's not long before he has to be up, he is regretting his decision to come home. He puts some clothes on and is tying his shoes when his phone rings. When he answers it Detective Grainger is on the other end. Nick's heart leaps:

"News Grainger?"

"No. sorry Nick. The mother is home and I want to warn you to be careful, Detective Harman planted the drugs and the two attacks on you were arranged by him. I don't think he is finished yet."

"Thanks but don't worry about me just find Anne."

"Watch your..."

A knock at the door interrupts the conversation followed by some shouting:

"Fallin open up now if you want to see your daughter."

"Nick what's going on?"

"It's Harman he's at the door."

"Don't open it."

"What choice do I have, he has Anne."

"Nick we are on our way."

"Good"

Nick closes the phone, putting it away.

"Fallin don't you care about your daughter?"

Nick takes a deep breath and unlocks the bolt and the lock. He opens the door and Harman'ss stood in the doorway with a gun in his hand. Nick raises his hands, his goal is to delay as long as possible for Grainger to arrive.

"Where's Anne?"

"She's safe in the car, unlike you."

Harman moves inside and closes the door

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Look at you Fallin, you have everything that I have always wanted. Looks, money, family."

"There are lots of men that fill that criteria."

"What have you done to deserve such good fortune. You took drugs, got rich making money for big companies who cheat the hard working guys. Yet I, who has spent my life protecting the city from drug addicts such as you, has my little girl taken away from me."

Harman's voice catches in his throat.

"I'm sorry but you can't just take Anne. You'll never get away with it and she needs her Mother."

"I thought Lulu wanted to be with me but she didn't."

"That's because you hit her."

"She shouldn't have let you near Anne."

"That's why you planted the drugs so Lulu wouldn't let me near Anne?"

"I need to get back to her, she has been alone for too long."

"What do you want?"

"To kill you and then leave with Anne. It's better for her if you are totally out of her life."

Nick backs up as Harman raises the gun. The door bangs open startling Harman as he shoots. Grainger tackles him and has him on the ground handcuffed. Nick against the wall a bullet hole by the side of his head. He recovers from the shock and races past the two men, down the steps looking for Harman's car. He stops short when he sees Anne in the arm of an officer coming towards him. He gratefully takes her in his arms and showers her with kisses in a rare public show of affection and emotion.


	14. Chapter 14

**The final chapter. Thanks for all your reviews they are so great to read and support me through each chapter. Special mentions to mossib, ljp42 Janesbiotch, ngocquevt for supporting me from the very beginning. Also sorchauna**** missDonnie, Lynnlee22, annaflower, Anne and guests. It's always such fun writing a nicfic so there will be another one soon.**

Nick is still sitting on the step with Anne asleep in his arms when the ambulance pulls up. Burton is sat next to him. He had followed Grainger after overhearing the conversation but had been kept at a distance until given the all clear. A Paramedic and a police officer approach them. It is the same paramedic who treated Nick earlier and has been brought up to speed with the developments. He looks to Nick:

"Sir I need to look your daughter over and make sure she is okay and we will take her to the hospital for a more thorough examination. If you could bring her to the ambulance please."

Nick carefully stands up and carries her to the waiting vehicle. He gently lays her on the stretcher inside the ambulance keeping a hold of her hand and stroking her face. She begins to fuss when the paramedic touches her but Nick's soft words calm her.

The Paramedic finishes his exam and smiles at Nick,

"She seem perfectly fine. The doctor at the hospital will need to check her over as well but there doesn't seem to be any problems. I'm glad she has been found safe."

Nick nods his thanks. The paramedic spots blood on Nick sleeve,

"Looks like you need looking at some more."

Nick glances at his arm and shrugs.

The doors to the ambulance close as the paramedic attends to Nick and soon they are heading for the hospital.

After Anne has been given the all clear and stitches added to Nick's arm despite his protestations, Nick finds his dad in the waiting room and they bundle her into the car and take her home to Lulu's house. Burton has already called ahead and as soon as the car is in front of the house Lulu is out the door running towards them. Nick removes Anne from the car seat and reluctantly hands her over they all enter the house. Nick prepares Anne a bottle and she is soon back to sleep in her mother's arms. As Lulu puts her in her crib, exhaustion sweeps over Nick. Burton pats him on the knee and suggests that he takes him home.

"If it's alright with Lulu I think I will stay here. The things I brought over are still here and my home is a crime scene, and I would like to stay near Anne. But thank you Dad."

Lulu agrees and finally Nick falls asleep after a very long day.

The next morning he is at the station giving a statement of the evenings events. Grainger hands him the typed report to sign.

"Has Harmen given a reason as to why he targeted me?"

"He took part in your arrest the first time and has always resented that you never went to jail but allowed to continue with your life making money, having a daughter, being respected. As the same time his life was falling a part. His daughter developed cancer, her treatment put him in to debt, he lost his house, his wife and four months ago his daughter succumbed to the disease. He then met Lulu and you came in to his radar again."

They both stand and shake hands.

"No hard feelings Fallin?"

"How can there be, you saved my life and my daughter."

Nick sits down at his desk in his office. The board quickly re- instated him and Emily, just as quickly, vacated his chair, pointing to a pile of paperwork for the annual review that was in two days. He looks at his watch, two hours before he needs to be in court. He takes a sip of his coffee and picks up the first file.


End file.
